Fallout: American City
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: In the Jersey Wasteland, a resident of the Mojave arrives to find the city that never sleeps in a war that could consume the already ruined city. But what does this lone traveler from the capital of this once great nation have to do with it?
1. Arrival At Jersey

_War. War never changes._

_The end of the world occurred pretty much as we had predicted. Too many humans, not enough space or resources to go around. The details are trivial and pointless, the reasons, as always, purely human ones._

_Many centuries had passed since the Apocalypse and humanity had survived the nuclear fallout and prepared to reclaim its blackened planet. The western coast of the once mighty United States a new nation had arisen from the ashes of the old world, the New California Republic. The NCR had spread and beaten the colossal Beast of the East; Caesar's Legion at Hoover Dam and annexed the city of New Vegas. The NCR could accomplish this thanks to the help of an unlikely heroine who had spitted on the face of death._

_In the eastern coast, things didn't look to good for the residents of the Capital Wasteland. Four years ago, the Enclave, descendants of the old world's elites had migrated from the west coast after their oil rig had been destroyed by the descendant of an old and legendary hero and had settled on the outskirts of the Capital Wasteland. They engaged in a bloody war with the Brotherhood of Steel chapter stationed in the ruins of Washington D.C. _

_But thanks to the intervention of another hero, this Lone Wanderer, the Brotherhood was able to save the Wasteland and deliver the promise of clean water, for any and all. _

_Two years have passed since the war against the Legion and the NCR has sent their hero to investigate the eastern coast to see what was happening in the state once known as New York. What she finds there will not be what the NCR or the world expected…_

* * *

**New Jersey**

**October 10, 2283**

**Trenton **

The town of Trenton has always been quiet, ever since before the Great War, this town had never experienced any sort of ruckus. But once the bombs hit, it's once prosperity had been ravished by nuclear winter and radioactive water.

But the town still had inhabitants, even to this day and a new visitor had arrived. "This is Trenton?" The man with the red beret and combat armor asked.

"Looks like it." The woman in leather armor replied as the two walked towards the nearby old bar. They entered and there were indeed many people taking drinks and talking about the recent Deathclaw attacks. They all looked rough, sporting biker jackets and metal armor, possibly travelers from other parts of the country. The woman walked towards the bartender. "Do you know the way to New York City?" She asked.

The bartender who had an eyepatch over his right eye and was older than a ghoul's behind grinned. "Oh lassy, you going to the City, eh? It be mighty dangerous there." The bartender replied.

"Just tell me where the way is." She said.

"No need for aggressiveness, gal. Take a seat and will bring you a map." The bartender responded as he walked towards the back of the bar. The woman and her companion decided to seat and wait for the old man to return with the map.

"Hey Boone, don't you think that we should've gone to D.C instead?" The woman asked her companion.

"The Colonel was very clear that this area was very popular before the war, even more than the capital." Boone said.

"Yeah, I'm all for helping the NCR but cities tend to be sacked all the time. Remember St. Louis?"

"Don't remind me." Boone responded. The bartender returned with a map on his callous hands and gave it to the woman.

"You should find it easier to swim pass the Hudson instead of going through the metro tunnels or the bridges." The bartender said.

"Why is that?" The woman asked.

"The George Washington Bridge is a warzone; some kid in power armor is having a war with the city's number one boss, Venicci." The bartender said. "And the tunnels are full of feral ghouls that would eat your faster than a moose eats grass."

"The tunnels it is then, Boone you will need to use your machete."

"I hate close quarters." Boone said.

"Hey lassy, are you some type of mercenary or somethin'?" The bartender asked as the duo exited the bar.

"Mercenary? I'm a Courier." The woman responded.

Outside, the day was turning into night and the dark clouds only meant that rain was coming. The duo stood beside a barrel with fire in it to look at the map. "So if we go to the Trenton Metro Station we can catch a ride all the way to the Grand Central Terminal in the middle of the city no problem." The Courier said.

"Implying we don't run into a collapsed tunnel or a Glowing One." Boone stated.

"That's why I brought my plasma rifle." The Courier responded, "Anyway, we should find a place to sleep and continue in the morning."

As they walked to find a place to sleep in town, fighting erupted inside the bar grabbing the Courier's attention. "Not our problem." Boone said.

But once he turned he saw that she was already gone. "Sigh."

One of the bikers had gone into an argument with another newcomer and the place had gone ballistic! The Courier entered and saw the fighting and jumped into the middle of fistfight. Boone arrived to find most of the bikers unconscious on the floor and the newcomer sitting in a corner shaking.

"You just can't go without a day hitting something, can't you?" Boone asked.

"Nope." The Courier replied, she looked at the traveler sitting in the corner and helped him stand up. "You alright?"

"Yeah…just a bit shaken up." The young dark haired boy replied. "Thank you miss."

"Hey no problem but next time don't get into any more trouble." She said as she exited the bar with Boone again.

"Hey kid, what did you tell em' bikers?" The bartender who had hid below the counter asked.

"I just asked them if they had any stimpaks to sell." The boy replied.

"Oh, never ask a man for stimpaks in Deathclaw season, my boy."

It began to rain and the dry ground of the Jersey Wasteland once again felt the cool touch of water.

* * *

A caravan seller stopped nearby the George Washington Bridge, from where he was he and his guards could see the lights of the fighting that occurred there. The sound of bullets and Gauss Rifle fire illuminated the dark rainy night. "We better head for another way inside the city; the fighting is still going on." One of the guards said.

"Yeah, let's go." The merchant agreed and walked away. The battle continued above the old bridge.


	2. Pride

**New Jersey**

**October 14th, 2283**

**Trenton**

* * *

The Courier and Boone arrived on the Trenton Metro Station, the station was derelict, most of its equipment already sacked. "Well shit." Boone said looking at the train tunnels, they've collapsed. "This only means one thing."

"The bridge." The Courier said, she looked at her Pip-Boy, "Oh well, better get my combat armor ready."

"I'm always ready for battle, but I feel that whoever is up there is going to give us too much trouble." Boone thought. "And we don't have the ammo."

"Let's just go first." Courier said. The sky was dark, apparently it was going to be gloomy all week. Back on the town proper, the bikers that had spended their days drinking in the old bar were prepping up to go back to the city. "Say, what if we follow them?"

"Follow those riders? That has to be a joke." Boone replied.

"Shut up, let me talk to them." The Courier walked up towards one of the them, the leader perhaps. "Uh, hello! My name is..."

"Oi guys, this gal is talkin' to me." The Biker Leader said, the other bikers laughed and began to whistle. "Now little lady, whatcha want with ol' Rogal?"

"Oh, um, could you help my partner and I get to the city? We won't be trouble, I swear." Courier said pointing back at Boone who stood in the background trying not to loose a bolt.

"Ya mean that stick boy there? Alright gal, we'll take ya there. But there is an old sayin' from the old world, "quid quo pro". Ol' Rogal does sumthin' for ya and ya do sumthin' for Ol' Rogal." The biker responded.

"Great. So, what is it?"

"I'll tell yer once we get to the city." Rogal said, "Hop on me bike."

* * *

**George Washington Bridge, New York City**

The mercenaries hid behind the carcasses of the cars that once littered the bridge, several shots of Gauss Rifle fire hit the metal. "Oh shit man, this guy doesn't give up!" One of the mercenaries said.

"I have no ammo!" Another one said, "How are going to kill this guy!? Our bullets just bounce off his armor!"

"Just keep firing you idjits!" The third mercenary yelled, five of them ran towards the armored man on the other side of the bridge, quickly being gunned down as a shot of Gauss Rifle ammo pierced their bodies in one shot. "Aw fuck!" One of the mercenaries hidden behind the cars said as blood was sprayed on his face. "I ain't risking my life for Venicci!" He ran away from the fighting.

"Come back here!" The mercenary leader screamed, but as soon as he did the guy was blown up by a shot from a rocket launcher. "Holy fucking shit!"

"We gotta get outta here, man!" A single remaining merc said in desperation. The leader couldn't believe it, they were being massacred by a single man, their rifles useless.

"Alright! Run!" They jumped off the bridge, falling into the waters below. After days of fighting, the bridge was finally at peace. The stomps of power armored boots thundered across the solid concrete of the old bridge.

The T-51b Winterized Power Armor, the armor of the future they called it. The man stood victorious over the mercs opposing him, he looked at the edge of the bridge looking down at the Hudson. "Nothing but bits." He said behind the helmet. "Now, onto the city."

* * *

Several hours later, the biker gang arrived onto the bridge expecting a fight, but found an already ended battle. Nothing but smoke and ruins. The clan of leather bikers and their two guests walked towards the bridge, only to find the decomposing bodies of several men and lots of spent clips.

"We missed the party." Boone said looking at the dead mercs. "Look at their wounds, something really hard hit them."

"Speaking of hard." Rogal said, "The city be there on the other side, laddies."

"We can probably make it there by foot, thanks for the ride." The Courier thanked the biker leader.

"It be no problem, as long as we are even."

"Oh, well, what do you want? 100 caps? 200?"

"Ah ya see, lassie, we want something more carnal."

"I knew they were bad news." Boone took out his sniper rifle, as soon as he did the bikers got their assault rifles cocked and ready. The Courier stepped back and quickly analyzed the situation at hand, they were completely outnumbered and wouldn't survive a second if she fired her handgun. She messed up.

But then, as luck would have it, the laser beams of several laser rifles decapitated or reduced to ash several bikers. The leader, Rogal was left alone as his clan was annihilated. "What?!" He yelled in surprise. Out of the sides of the bridge, ten Brotherhood of Steel knights cladded in T-45d Power Armor took aim at the man in leather. "The dammed Brotherhood!"

"Oh yesh the Brotherhood!" Courier yelled in relief. The knights slowly walked towards Rogal, surrounding the man.

"Better get out of here before I turn you into ash." One of them said. Rogal grunted in anger but backed away, even for a man of his size he was no match for the intense training of Brotherhood Knight.

One of the Brotherhood members approached the Courier, "What are you two doing with those greasers?" A feminine voice was heard below her helmet.

"We needed a ride here, we didn't know..." Courier tried to explain.

The Brotherhood member took off her helmet, "Well, you got lucky we were here. The Lyon's Pride."


	3. From Courier to Hunter

**New York City**

**Manhattan**

**October 14****th**** 2283**

Dark gloomy clouds hovered over the former empire city, the collapsed Chrysler Building's remains detailed many of the streets. The only legendary skyscraper that remained was the Empire State Building…its foundations having resisted the force of the nuclear blasts that had devastated the Yonkers up north and the impact of the mini-nukes across Brooklyn and Queens. Still the city was very alive, wanderers had made their way inside the city over the years following the Great War.

But with people, came the seeds of war. Criminals that had once been wanted by the Brotherhood of Steel in the Capital Wasteland and the Midwestern Wasteland had migrated into the crown city of Pre-War America. Taken advantage of the more ignorant wastelanders with their criminal minds they built an empire…and their king rested on top of the blooming civilization…

And now, the Brotherhood had arrived.

The Courier and Boone were being escorted into a Brotherhood outpost within the city, hidden from the eye of the Empire Gang. The Knights in massive T-45d Power Armor made sure that they weren't going to do any funny business. Their lead, Paladin Lyana, the new head of the Lyon's Pride spearheaded the group through the more abandoned streets of the city. The street was littered with cars and collapsed brick buildings.

"Sooo…what's the Brotherhood doing up here?" Courier asked wondering what the Brotherhood was up to now. Back in the Mojave, the chapter there had been annihilated by the NCR since the Californian government had a hostile view of the power armored technoligcalists.

"First of, we know who you are Courier Six." Paladin Lyana said, "You are responsible for the utter destruction of the Mojave Chapter."

The knights stopped and aimed their laser rifles at the duo, "Woah there…okay listen, I had to do it. I had nothing against them at all. But to ensure NCR victory I had to…blow them up." Courier said as a single drop of sweat flew down her cheek. "Seriously, I have nothing against the Brotherhood."

"She did it. Don't shoot me." Boone said.

"Wow thanks Boonie, I will remember this next time I make you coffee." Courier replied, Boone smirked. The knights kept aiming their guns at them.

"Situation changed…" Lyana said, "The leadership in the West is not as strong anymore, the Capital Wasteland branch has grown strong ever since our heroes defeated the Enclave. Alright listen, Elder Maxson wants the Brotherhood to return to its roots. Collect technology and ensure mankind's future. We are mostly here on our way to the Commonwealth."

"On foot? Quite the undertaking for a small group of soldiers." The Courier stated as they approached an abandoned warehouse in the area known as Soho. "Soo…what's your group called the Lyon's Pride? I didn't know that the Brotherhood had specialized kill squads."

"We are elite soldiers. That's all you need to know." Lyana coldly replied. Stopping in front of an abandoned building, the metal door had the Brotherhood's insignia spray painted on it.

"This must be the outpost." Boone deduced. "I hope we're not going to get executed."

The metal door was opened by a scribe, the small man was looking around as the Knights and their captives entered. Now inside, the Courier noticed that there were several pieces of old world tech that had been retrieved by the Brotherhood already there. Weapons, computers and…power armors.

"Whew…" Courier was quite impressed, everything inside surpassed the Mojave's chapter in technological advancement. And this was just one warehouse. "So…what are you going to do with us?"

"Reports from the West said that you were responsible for the NCR's triumph over Caesar's Legion and the taking of the Hoover Dam…which was accomplished by killing our brothers there." Lyana said, "At first I thought Maxson wanted your head on a spike."

"But I take it that…he changed his mind." Courier said in a nervous voice, even though she defeated Legate Lanius in the hardest duel of her life…being outnumbered by several angry Brotherhood Knights in T-45d Power Armor with a simple pistol…was a challenge.

"He believed that you were merely following orders of a superior force that is the NCR. He doesn't like you, none of us do, but he knows a soldier when he sees one." Lyana replied, "In any case, I take it you heard of the armored man in the George Washington Bridge fighting the locals, right?"

"I did…yeah."

"He is one of the Brotherhood's most important soldiers and we need him back."

"What for? Another one of your crusades?" Boone asked.

"That's none of your business. We are willing to hire you so you can find and convinced him. He should be easy to locate since he is the only person besides us in power armor. He wears a winterized version of the T-51b power armor."

"How much is the pay?" Courier asked.

"10,000 caps if you bring him back to us safely."

"And if I don't?"

"Consider your life forfeit."

"Then…I guess I'll take the job." Courier was left with no choice, she could either find this VIB (very important bloke) or get laser rifle'd and get turned into a pile of ashes.

"You'll need this." Lyana gave the Courier a customized plasma rifle, "It shoots plasma as if it were a shotgun, great for close quarters combat. You'll need in the tight areas of the city, which you will most likely traverse through."

"Thanks." Courier said while looking at her new gun. "Any leads?"

"Head towards the financial district, the Empire Gang has a base of operations there. He should've hit them by now, if he hasn't then you could speak with the locals there and ask for info. Good luck." Lyana said while opening the metal gate once again for the Courier and Boone to find this Lone Wanderer that has declared war on New York City.

* * *

The knight in shining power armor stood on top of a ruined building, the rebar and metal beams protruding from the scorched earth behind him. Holding on to his Gauss Rifle, the man that emerged from Vault 101 looked at the setting sun over the horizon of the former metropolis. He looked at his Pip-Boy…he was on the remains of the once great Vault-Tec NY HQ, one of the greatest buildings in the heart of Manhattan. Nothing more than rubble now.

The Lone Wanderer had left the Capital Wasteland, his home, for a reason. He went north to seek something very important. Something that dragged the Brotherhood of Steel along as well, beyond their need of him…something hidden within the skyscrapers of New York. Ever since the death of Elder Lyons and Sarah, the Wanderer has been going off on his own across the wastes. He left Fawkes to take care of Megaton, they needed someone to protect them since Lucas Simms was gone. There was little for him in Washington, his family was gone, what glued him to the Brotherhood was gone, the vault had forsaken him and all that remained was the growing Rule of Steel, and the war against Talon Company.

"There you are…" The Lone Wanderer said as his Pip-Boy pointed north. "The Bronx. But first…" He looked at the Empire State Building. "Gotta clean this place first."


End file.
